For a multi-input-multi-output (MIMO) system operative on a transceiver device, some currently developed schemes have been provided to perform beamforming calibration. A conventional beamforming calibration scheme relies on external instruments (that are externally connected the transceiver device) for calibrating only transmitter side or only receiver side. This conventional beamforming calibration scheme is only allowed to be performed in the process of factory calibration, and thus the cost is higher. Additionally, another conventional calibration scheme uses a beamformee with sounding packets to perform beamforming calibration. However, this scheme would significantly increase network overheads, and also this scheme is only allowed to be performed in the process of factory calibration.